


Faster Than Before

by TheLazerBeam



Category: Need for Speed Payback, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: They knew that getting into the Outlaws Rush was gonna be hard,  but this? Oh no they were not prepared. Street leagues? Yeah. The House? Yeah. Tyler's brother? Hell No.ORTyler's brother fucks with their heads and throws away everything they have ever known.Starts after Lina Navarro betrays The Crew but before they face any leagues.





	Faster Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> ~///////~ I feel like someone had to do this It's not rated for now but just know it will be. I'll try my best to describe racing scenes, cars, and car work. I'm kinda assuming that this story will be short. Very short. Like 500 words each 10 chapters short XD. Enjoy! I don't really expect to get a whole lot of views but at least 5 or 10.

We lie. We hurt. We try. We learn. 

We lie. We hurt. We try. We learn.

These same exact words repeated over and over in Tyler's head. He remembered his brother telling him this. Though they only came to the forefront of his mind yesterday night when Lina betrayed them. 

Tyler looked down at his hands and grit his teeth.  _'You'll never get away with this Lina Navarro, we'll get **payback**.'_

* * *

 

A little while later Tyler got in his crappy Datsun and drove off to the air field to blow off some steam. 

_'Ring!!!' 'Ring!!!'_

Tyler picked up his phone and looked at the caller name. "Dipshit? Oh The Gambler." Tyler recalled. He swiped down to the green phone button and answered the phone. "Hello?" 

"Ah Tyler. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler! How would you like to get entrance to the Outlaws Rush? I'd know it'd be fun for you!" 

Tyler sneered. "Marcus Weir, what in the got damn hell does that have to do with my situation?"

"Your head a little too shooken up from all that racing is it Tyler? Think of it. If someone wins the Outlaws Rush, no one in Silver Rock, can rule the streets the way they want. Including The House. I assume you've heard them? Unless oil is also in your ears. Win the Outlaws Rush Tyler." The last sentence he could practically hear the smirk the other had. "For  **payback** on Lina Navarro and The House. Meet me at the Casino."

Tyler laid his head on the car horn. He heard a tap on his window. "Rav? You need something?" 

Rav looked unamused. "I gotta little suprise for you, come with me to the garage."

__

* * *

 

"Pick anyone of these three cars, anyone of them."

Tyler walked over and ran his hand over the red Honda S2000. "I'll take this boy Rav. He's a real beauty." 

A new voice came into their conversation. "How are you sure it's not a girl? In all these months I haven't seen you. Please don't tell me you've become more Macish." 

"Oi what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how I said it Mac."

"Jess? Mac? What are you guys doing here? I thought you left months ago."

"Well we're here now, can't leave my best mate alone now can I?"

Tyler's lips twitched. "Suppose not. I'm sorry to cut this reunion up but I gotta meet up with The Gambler."

"The Gambler? Who's that?" Mac looked confused as did Jess.

"He's the guy I've been working for, as a valet. He's the one that helped me not get caught. He also has an idea for us to get revenge on Lina Navarro."

"An idea? Revenge? Lina Navarro? The whole sentence seems wrong to me Ty. What mess are you getting in now?"

"Jess, if it's a good idea, which I'll run through you guys,  we can try it but if it's not....."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Well tell us when you get back from meeting this 'Gambler'."

Rav shook his head. "I'm not leaving this airfield Tyler, last time I did I ended up with cuts and stitches. Good Luck Tyler."

Tyler grinned and gave a small salute. "Alright Major Rav. I'll be back guys!" 

Jess crossed her arms and and called after Tyler as he ran to his new red Honda S2000. "GUYS AND GIRL TYLER!" 

Tyler caught the keys Rav had thrown at him and put it in the key slot. The engine revved up as he put his foot on the gas pedal and drove off to meet The Gambler.  _'Outlaws Rush. Here I come.'_

* * *

 

"Tyler, so nice to see you again. Now for my proposal."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that this story is not in order in the exact same events, but street club wise it is. Once Tyler's brother comes in you'll know because there will be another character on the list with OMC by it. I hope this was good so far tell me if you want more! I think what inspired this was me completing the game and winning the outlaws rush. Me and my imagination XD. I hope to see sum kudos, hits, and comments!


End file.
